Question: Solve for $x$ : $10x + 1 = 7x + 9$
Solution: Subtract $7x$ from both sides: $(10x + 1) - 7x = (7x + 9) - 7x$ $3x + 1 = 9$ Subtract $1$ from both sides: $(3x + 1) - 1 = 9 - 1$ $3x = 8$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\frac{3x}{3} = \frac{8}{3}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{8}{3}$